ILY
by JusticeLock2
Summary: When Yusei is out scavenging for parts to improve his Duel Runner, Aki visits and leaves a message on the board. It soon turns into a game of Phone Tag, and Crow and Jack are left in the midst of it all. YuseiXAki / AkiXYusei


Justice: Hai guys! I'm new here, and this is my first storeh! It's about Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, a YuseiXAki story. And the person who will be hosting with me is...

Yusei: What am I here for again?

Justice: You're here to tell everybody that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, or anything related to it.

Yusei: Oh. Cool. Well, I might as well get on with it. But first, what happens in this story?

Justice: Uhh... You'll have to read and find out. -Sticks his tounge out at Yusei-

Yusei: Fine. Justice does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or anything to do with it.

* * *

><p><span>ILY<span>

Aki walked into the garage, where Jack and Crow were working on what seemed to be Yusei's Deck. She surveyed the Deck with her eyes. Just as she thought, they'd barely done anything. She would know, she'd seen Yusei use nearly every card in that deck. Jack and Crow were unsure of what to do, mainly because they weren't Yusei. Yusei had left multiple combo's on the board, for them to follow though.

"Where's Yusei?" Aki asked, nodding her head at Crow.

"Uh, he's out scavenging for cards. Why do you want to know?" Crow replied, before following with his own  
>question.<p>

"Just asking... Jack, pass me a pen would you?"

Jack tossed a pen at Aki, and she fortunately managed to catch it before it hit her. She walked up to the  
>board with the combinationss on, and examined it.<p>

"Hm..." She rubbed off the bit that looked least important, and was most likely to fail in Yusei's Deck. She took the lid of  
>the pen, and started writing.<p>

**_Yusei, where are you? I miss you. Aki._**

Crow read what it said on the board, and read her signature. She looked at her, one eye wide open. "Uh..."  
>Crow said, wondering why she left the message.<p>

"I'm off. Tell Yusei to read the board when he gets here." Aki said, before walking out of the garage, once  
>again leaving Crow and Jack to work on the Deck.<p>

"How the heck are we meant to work on the Deck now that the com-" Crow said, before he was  
>interupted by the garage door opening. Yusei walked in, and saw the Deck was exactly the same, it contained the 40 cards it contained before he left.<p>

"I'm not suprised. Anyway, here are the cards that you asked me to find." Yusei said, before looking at Jack.

"Hey, Yusei. You better read the board." said Jack, nodding to the board. Yusei walked up to it, and examined  
>the blueprints. He noticed there was a massive gaping gap in one of the combinations, and then saw the message.<p>

"We tried to stop her rubbing out the combos, but..." Crow said, looking at Yusei.

"Crow, pass me a pen." Yusei said, not concerned about the Deck anymore. He was more concerned about Aki.

"Uhh... Right." Crow said, before throwing a pen at Yusei. He caught it, and he rubbed more cards off the board. Next to Akiza's message, he wrote his own.

_**I'm fine Aki, don't worry 'bout it. So, how bout we go somewhere later? Yusei.**_

"Well, I'm off. I promised Martha I'd look after the kids for 10 minutes whilst she's out. Bye." Yusei spoke,  
>as he walked out of the garage.<p>

It took a while for Crow to notice, but as he got closer to the board to read the message, he noticed that next  
>to his last sentence it said ILY.<p>

"ILY? What does that mean?" Crow asked, looking at Jack.

"You really have no love-life what-so-ever. It means, I love you." Jack said, looking at the board.

"So Yusei just confess-" Crow said, before the garage door opened again.

"Confessed what?" said Aki, as she walked in.

"Uh... I would read the board if I were you. But then again... I'm not you..." said Crow, jokingly, trying to  
>lower the tension.<p>

Aki looked at the board again, and read Yusei's reply. Akiza picked up the pen he had earlier, and rubbed out  
>more off the ink cards.. Only the combination for Synchro Summoning Shooting Star Dragon was left.<p>

_**Yeah, how 'bout we go have dinner somewhere? After, we can go to the twin's place. Have some fun... ILY2.**_

"..." Aki stayed silent for about 5 seconds, before walking out.

A good time later, about 5 minutes, Yusei walked in. "Has she replied?" he asked, looking at Crow

"Read the board." Crow said. Yusei did, and he read through her message twice. He repeated to himself after  
>reading it.<p>

"ILY2..." he repeated. He picked up the pen, and rubbed out the final piece of the blueprint. The whole board  
>was full of their messages.<p>

_**... What kind of fun?**_

After writing that, Yusei wrote his simple signature, and put a smiley face next to the comment. He went to  
>hide under the stairs. "When Akiza comes in, ask her to read the board." Yusei said, smirking.<p>

Another 5 minutes later, the garage door finally opened, and Yusei hid himself to the best he could.

"Read the board Akiza." Jack said, looking at the Duel Runner and its no longer existing blueprints. She did,  
>and she smiled at his message. She turned around, knowing that Yusei was there.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know what kind of fun..." Aki said to Yusei, and his face turned crimson, along with hers. They walked<br>out, hand in hand to the best restaurant they could find. After tucking into 5 stars worth of lobster, and  
>stuff like that, they went to the twin's house and rung the doorbell. Instantly, Rua came to the door and<br>opened it.

"Hey Yusei! Hi Aki! What brings you here?" asked Lua, smiling happily at the sight of them.

"We need a place to stay..." they both said in unison, looked at each other and smiling.

"Sure, you can have Mum and Dad's room. They're never here!" said Rua, before walking back into the house.

Yusei and Aki instantly ran into the abandoned bedroom, and started ripping the clothes off each other. Yusei  
>sent his hand up her shirt, looking for two certain lumps. Aki pushed him onto the bed, and positioned<br>herself ontop of him. He ran her hands down his body, looking for a certain bulge. When she found it, she  
>ripped it out, and laughed. Her face crimson red, she rolled over and Yusei took the top. She ripped off her<br>skirt, kicked it to the floor and laughed some more. In such a rhythm, Yusei continued to pound into her, and  
>she moaned repeatedly. Ruka and Rua walked past, as they walked to their Nintendo Wii. They were planning on<br>playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They couldn't the constant moans coming from the room, as they were talking to  
>each other about strategy. Aki giggled in her innocent tone, and Yusei went red. He rolled off her, and she<br>rolled onto him, tucking her head into his chest. He put his arms round her, and put a blanket over them, just  
>incase Rua or Ruka walked in. They fell asleep like that.<p>

Rua and Ruka soon went to their bedrooms, and fell asleep. They walked into Yusei and Aki's room first  
>though, to see if they were asleep. Ruka was astonished, their clothes were on the floor, and a white<br>substance would spread over their blanket. Rua was wondering what had gone on, but Ruka dragged him out,  
>suprised by what she thought had taken place.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning<strong>_

Yusei and Aki woke up, put their clothes back on and walked down to the twin's living room. Ruka was already  
>awake, she had been waiting for them to come out. She asked if she could speak to Aki privately, and Aki<br>went with her into the garden. Ruka started whispering into her ear.

"You had intercourse last night. Are you insane? You could be pregnant!" Ruka said, still shell-shocked by last  
>night.<p>

"How did you know..." Aki asked, making sure not to make eye-contact with Ruka.

"I saw a white substance on the blanket. I saw your clothes on the floor. It's easy to guess what happened."  
>Ruka replied.<p>

"..." Aki didn't reply, she walked back in and looked at Yusei. Yusei knew exactly what the conversation was  
>about, from the look on Aki's face.<p>

"So, she knows..." Yusei said in a quiet tone.

"Yes... She brought up quite a good subject as well... I'm going out." Aki walked out the twin's place, and  
>walked to the hospital. Multiple gasps were heard by her when she walked in. She was afterall, the infamous<br>Black Rose, and she had a Satellite for a boy. Even though Yusei was the Duel King, everybody still treated  
>Aki badly. Aki walked to the doctor, and spoke.<p>

"I need a pregnancy test..." she said, looking at the floor.

"You? What kind of person would have ma-" the doctor said, before remembering her and Yusei's relationship.  
>"Sorry, I forgot. Please, come with me." the doctor said again, this time sounding more polite.<p>

Multiple tests were did to her, before they finally confirmed that Aki was pregnant. Technology had changed  
>in this era, it was possible to tell if you were pregnant from the first day after having sex. It was<br>incredible.

"So... I'm pregnant... Thank's doc." Aki said, before taking the pregnancy test results in her hand, and  
>going back to the twins place.<p>

She rang the doorbell, and Yusei answered. Instantly, she looked him in the eye, and handed him the small box  
>which contained the results. He examined the results, before looking up. "You're pregnant!" he shouted across<br>the house, so even Rua and Ruka could hear. "Aki, that's great!" he said. He smiled.

"Yes, yes I am." Aki replied, smiling. Rua and Ruka shortly ran up to the doorway, and heard Yusei's shout.  
>They both spoke in unison.<p>

"Aki, you're pregnant?" they both asked. Only Rua went on the speak more.

"How are you pregnant Aki?" Rua asked. Runa put her hand over his mouth, and said she would tell him later.

Yusei looked at the results, then Aki again. They both smiled.

"Aka... ILY." He abbriviated, waiting for her reply.

"... ILY2 Yusei." Aki said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Justice: So, how was it?<p>

Yusei: Wait a minute... I made Aki pregnant!

Justice: Yes. You did. Any problems?

Yusei: No... None what-so-ever... -Grins-

Justice: Anyway... If you have any ideas for any other stories, you can just say so. I'll do my best.

Yusei: Yeah, what he said. R&R basically.


End file.
